Are you gonna be more then my Prom Date?
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: What happens when the football star falls for the girl who doesn't do relationships. Will the girl fall for the football player?  This is a story of the ups and downs of falling in love. Finchel and Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Who is that?**

**Finn's POV**

"Sup bro who are you gonna take to prom?" Puck asked. We were on the football field tossing the ball the season is over but just getting a little practice. Prom. That something I never thought Puck was gonna ask about.

"You going?"

"Yeah I asked Quinn Fabray she said yeah and I kinda like her so."

"Quinn yeah she is in my math class she seems alright." Quinn was pretty and everything but she was more of Puck's type.

"So who are gonna go with and you are going no way am I going and you not." Puck argued.

"I didn't think about it what do you think?"

"Finn every girl wants to go to prom with you just chose one. Look there is Quinn I am gonna go say Hi." Wow he must like her. He walks over to the bleachers and I follow Quinn is sitting talking to a girl with brown hair.

"Hey Q." Puck says. She smiles and the girl with brown hair gives Quinn a look.

"Hi Puck and Finn hi um this is my best friend Rachel." She gestures to the girl with brown hair known as Rachel. This girl is pretty.

"Hi its nice to meet you. Quinn I am gonna go call me later." Rachel says and grabs her bag and gives Quinn a hug and walks down the bleachers. I notice she left her cell phone I pick it up.

"Thats Rachel she must of forgot it." Quinn says.

"I'll go find her and give it to her." Before Quinn can answer I start walking down the bleachers. I look around and I see her walking to a black car.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I yell there is something about her that makes me want to know more. She turns around and I run towards her. I stop in front of her.

"I am sorry do I know you?" What she didn't know who I was we just met and I am the most popular guy in school.

"We just met Finn I am Puck's friend."

"Oh right sorry I am just having a weird day is there something you needed." She looked at me and she has the most beautiful eyes I have seen. The are brown and I am getting lost jut looking into them. She starts playing with her keys. I forget why I am her. What was it. God her eyes. I just stand there smiling down at her. "Is there something you needed?" She questioned again.

"Uh yeah you left your phone on the bleachers so I thought you might want it back here." I hand here the iphone and she looks down at it and smiles.

"Oh thanks I didn't know I left it."

"Yeah so here I am in the parking lot giving you your phone." Stupid! Stupid! She laughs a little.

"Well thanks I have to go so maybe I will see you around?" Then she opened her car door before she gets in I place my hand in top of hers which is on the top of the door.

"Yeah see you around." I give her a smile and she gives one back the gets in. I watch as she pulls out of the parking lot and drives away. I stand there and watch for what seems like forever I just stare out of the parking lot. I snap out of my gaze when Puck yells my name.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Nothing I found Rachel and gave her phone to her."

"Good she would be lost without it." Quinn says.

"Well I found her so."

"Dude you look like you just won a million dollars." Puck says. No I just met the most amazing girl in the world. "Anyways Quinn invited us to the carnival tomorrow so are you gonna bring a someone or what?"

"Is Rachel going?" I ask Quinn. She gives me a strange look.

"Yeah Rachel loves carnivals they are like her thing. Her favorite is the ferris wheel." Score she is going.

"Really me too." A total lie.

"What dude you hate ferris wheels so are gonna bring someone?" Puck asks again.

"No and I they are okay. Listen I got to get home but tell Rachel I can't wait to see her tomorrow." I walk over to my car and head home. I am so gonna have Rachel by tomorrow.

**Quinn's POV**

I watch as Finn leaves that was so weird he was like asking about Rachel and he met her for like a second.

"That was weird why would he care if Rachel was going tomorrow." I ask Puck.

"I don't I have never seen him like that. He likes her."

"Well I am going over Rachel's I forgot my book over there. I will see you tomorrow." He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I drive to Rachel thinking about what Finn said. He didn't like her or something did he? I ring the doorbell to Rachel house. I minute later the door swings open.

"Hey Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I forgot my math book here and we need to talk did you like talk to Finn today?"

"Like for a minute when he gave me my phone no big deal."

"Rach he is like a guy you would never talk to."

"Quinn calm down he gave me my phone and that was it."

"Rach he was asking about you."

"Quinn people ask about other people all the time nothing big there and like I said I talk ti him for like a minute."

"Well he going to the carnival tomorrow with us."

"Cool so you and Puck are going to Prom that cool you must be happy you have been crushing on him all year."

"I have not well yeah but don't tell him that."

"My lips are seal."

I stayed at Rachel's for another hour and left when I got home I got a text from Puck.

**1 new message: Puck**

**Q I talked to Finn he is in to Rachel he says that she has nice eyes and all this crap thought I let you know c u tomorrow...**

Well tomorrow is gonna be good with Finn hanging all over Rachel and her ignoring him like he doesn't matter. One thing people should know about Rachel and guys should know about her is that she doesn't believe in love and doesn't take interest in people who so and always tells me she doesn't have time for a boyfriend. For as long as I known her there has been one boy in love with her and he ended up with a broken heart because she didn't feel the same way and if Finn likes her they I think he is gonna end up just like him. But I am sure Finn is a big boy I mean he is like the biggest player in school and she is the girl who doesn't do relationships.

**So I hope you like it and if you do let me know what you think. If I should continue or not. Thanks!**

*****Flynnygurl*****


	2. Chapter 2 The Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 2 The Ferris Wheel**

**Rachel's POV**

Its Friday morning and I feel great. Prom is next month and a few guys asked me but I said no. I am not really sure if I want to go. Quinn says I should because its a night I will remember forever. Which I highly doubt. Quinn is going with Puck. I am happy for her and she likes him and we are hanging out tonight with him at the carnival. That should be fun I love the ferris wheel they are the best. Quinn came up with this crazy idea that this Finn person likes me but I really don't care I mean he is a player and I never really met him until yesterday. He seemed nice when he gave me mt phone. He is alright. When I finish curling my hair I hear my phone ringing. Its playing "Love you like a love song" I know its Quinn thats her tone.

"Hey Q whats up?"

"Rach what are you wearing to school?" Why does she always care what I wear I mean me and Quinn have been friends since we were ten and everyday since we started high school she has called me and asked this question.

"My dark skinny jeans, brown belt, white tank top, grey sweater and my brown high boots."

"Good you will look great."

"Thanks Q I will see you in twenty minutes. I a just have to finish my make up."

"Kay by Rach."

When I pull into the paring lot I see Quinn standing by the fountain. We always meet there in the morning. I walk up to her.

"Hey Q."

"Hey Rach." We start walking into school.

"So I can't wait until tonight I want to go on the ferris wheel."

"Yeah Rach I know you love them. See you in spanish. Bye." As Quinn walked off I walked to my locker. I open it and get my books out I look at the pictures in my locker there are of me and Quinn. I look in the mirror and see someone in it. I turn around.

"Finn right?"

"Yeah hi Rachel."

"Hi." I shut my locker.

"So did Quinn tell you I am going with you guys tonight."

"Yeah she mentioned it."

"Cool so can I walk you to class?" He has a smile on his face.

"Um no." Goodbye smile.

"Oh okay."

"I don't have class I have a free period so..."

"Oh alright."

"I will see you around bye." I walk away before he can respond. After Quinn said he liked me I figure I shouldn't led him on I don't like him like that. Every other girl might but I don't. I mean I met the guy yesterday and I barely know him. Which is weird because we have gone to the same school for three years.

"Hey Rachel!" I turn around and see Sam.

"Sam hey."

"So do maybe wanna go to the movies tomorrow they came out with that new" He didn't get to finish.

"Sorry Sam I can't I have work."

"Oh okay."

"Maybe next week or something."

"Yeah maybe."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Rachel."

The morning goes by pretty fast. When I walk into the cafeteria I see Quinn and she waves at me. I sit across from her and we start to talk when Puck comes over.

"Can I join you lovely ladies?" He asks. I give Quinn a smile.

"Sure." She answers. He sits next to her. Now I feel like a third wheel but I don't care.

"Mind if I sit?" I look up to see Finn. Oh great!

"Go right ahead." I answer. He sits next to me.

"Yo bro." Puck says.

"Sup hi Quinn." She gives him a smile.

"So Rachel I saw you talking to Sam this morning what did he want?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing just wanted to go to the movies tomorrow. I said no I have work so you have to stop by I will be so bored."

"Oh where do you work Rachel?" Finn asks.

"I am a waitress over at the football diner." 

"That cool."

"Rachel We are gonna met around Seven thirty tonight." Quinn says.

"Okay I will be."

The rest of lunch goes by fast we talked about random things I talked to Finn the most he isn't as bad as I thought I mean he is a little cocky but thats it. After school I go home and do some homework then get ready didn't change my outfit. Just did my hair. I drive over to the football field were the carnival is as soon as I park I see Quinn, Puck and Finn.

"Hey Rach." Quinn comes over and gives me a hug.

"Hey Quinn. Hi Finn and Puck."

"Hi Rachel." Finn says.

**Finn's POV**

We start walking around and Rachel is walking by me. I see a lot of people from school. This place is busy.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel." I say. I know Rachel wants to.

"Yeah come on Quinn." Rachel says and grabs Quinn and the run over to the ride me and Puck walk behind them. The ferris wheel only allows two people in a seat. I know I am gonna try to get Rachel to go on with me.

"Rachel will you ride with me."

"Sure Finn come on." She grabbed my hand and we sat in the seat. She let go of my hand. It was weird she held on to it for like five seconds but was the best. It was silent at first. I close my eyes as we got to the top.

"Finn are you okay?" She asked.

"Lets just say I don't like heights." She grabbed my hand and I was already starting to feel better.

"If you don't like heights why did you want to come on?" I open my eyes we are at the top.

"I knew you wanted to go on." She smiled.

"That was sweet of you. Who knew?"

"What?"

"Lets just say I thought you were different."

"Am I a good different or a bad different?"

"Good."

"Well good. I am gonna close my eyes again if you don't mind."

"Sure." She starts laughing and I open them and I look at her she is looking down at Quinn and Puck. Puck is rocking the cart and Quinn is screaming. She looks over at me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I like your laugh."

"Thanks I like that you are tall."

"What why?"

"Because not many people in high school are tall like you at least in Ohio."

"Yeah I guess you are right you have pretty eyes." I look in her eyes. She smiles.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem Rach." she still holds my hand and I smile. We get off the ferris wheel and start walking over to the haunted hay ride. She still holds my hand. I look down at our hands and smile I swing them in between us. Quinn and Puck go on the ferris wheel again and start making out.

"Wait Finn." Rachel says and stops in her tracks.

"What? What's Wrong?"

"I have to tell you something really important." She steps closer to me.

"What?" She leans up and puts her hands on my shoulders.

She whispers in my ear "You can't tell anyone promise." I nod. I have this weird feeling in my stomach something I have never felt before. Her hot breath is on my neck and I have this tingling feeling. I mean I sound like a total girl but its Rachel. "Are you ready for this its kinda of intense and I don't know if you can handle it."

"I-I ca-n han-dle it." I stuttered out. She leans back and looks me in the eye. She gets real close touches my upper arm.

"I am starving I need to eat. Finn can we please eat or do I have to beg I will get on my hands and knees to eat right now." I start to laugh and she does to and she puts her head down as she laughs and I put my head down to her ear.

"Well I would want you to starve on my account." I tell her.

"Then come on or do I still have to beg?"

I stand up straight. "Well..."

"Finn!" She hits me in the chest.

"Ouch that hurt." She starts to laugh and walks away.

"Are you coming?" She yells. I run to catch up to her. "Oh so you are coming?" She smiles and I walk a little faster to stay with her. When I reach her I put my arm around her and we keep walking.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um something good that you can only get at carnivals." She said.

"How about corn dogs and chili fries?"

"You read my mind."

An half hour later we finished eating and were in line for the haunted hay ride.

"I hope I don't get scared I mean I hate scary movies."

"You'll be fine Rach."

"Thanks Finn." She looks me up and down and I try to be funny to make her see that I am sweet and funny and that she should want to be with me.

"Are you checking me out?" I ask.

She steps closer. "You know you are a cocky football player I guess thats why every girl at school wants you. They think you are mean and they think its hot but I don't think that of you."

"What you don't think I am hot?"

"I should go its getting late." She says backing away. Did I do something wrong.

"Rach wait." She turns around.

"Finn just leave me alone we can pretend you didn't get scared when we were on the ferris wheel and you can go back to the cocky jerk and we will never have to speak again. Okay?"

"What no Rachel we can't."

"Why not Finn we can pretend that I was just some girl that you felt bad for and eat dinner with her okay?"

"No Rach I can't do that because you are not some girl no other girl would eat two corn dogs in front of me and because I like spending time with you even though we only met yesterday. So lets go this ride and enjoy the night."

"Okay I am sorry I just don't get why you wanna be here with me?"

"Because you are special." We get on the ride and she screams and I put my arm around her and she leans into my chest. Everything feels perfect. Then we get to the part when we have to walk threw the woods.

"Finn I can't walk through here I will get killed."

"Rach you will be fine I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe with me." She looks up.

"Promise?"

"I promise" We start walking and she grabs my hand at one point. We see a guy with chainsaw running towards us. I feel Rachel hold my hand tighter. "Run!" I yell and we do so until we can't here it anymore its pretty dark but I can feel Rachel and I can hear her heavy breathing from running. "Are you okay Rach?"

"Yeah Finn I think that we should wait what was that?" It was the sound of the branches snapping on the ground like someone stepping on them.

"I don't know lets go back to the carnival."

"Yeah."

All of a sudden I am being tossed to the ground and someone just kicked me in the stomach.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed. "Put me down! Help! Let me go!" I tired to get up but I was punched in the face. "Finn are you okay?" I see her because there are about there guys and the have flashlights. She was thrown over someone's shoulder. She is kicking and punching the guy in the back and screaming. "Finn!"

"Come on lets get her to him he is waiting." One of the guys said. They start walking deeper into the woods I can still hear Rachel screaming.

"Rachel" I stand up and run as fast I can to find her. I stop when I see the three guys and another with Rachel the one guy puts her down.

"What the Hell Kevin?" She pushes the Kevin guy and he stumbles back. She turns to the fourth guy. She glares at him.

"Guys give me sometime alone with Rachel make sure Hudson didn't follow I don't need him here and neither does she. Go!" The first three run back to we me and Rachel were before and now just leaves the guy and Rachel I was about to move when Rachel starts talking.

"What the hell are you doing Kyle?"

"I wanted to see you Rachel." Kyle said.

"So you have your friends attack Finn and have Kevin throw me over his shoulder and carry me and you didn't think that I might be scared that something really bad was happening."

"Like I said I wanted to see you and I called but you didn't answer then I saw you here with Hudson when I asked you to come with me a few days ago you said you were coming with Quinn and then I come and you guys are holding hands and talking in each other's ears and smiling. I see you flirting with him Rachel. Are you dating him?"

"Kyle we broke up two months ago I can date who ever I want you need to leave me alone." She turned and starting walking in my direction.

"Rachel I just want to be with you." He grabs her arm and turns her around. She pushes him away but he grabs her again a little to rough. I start to head towards her.

"Let me go."

"No! Rachel I love you!" He pulls her towards him and she tries to move his hand but he pushes her a little and she falls on the ground almost hitting her head off a rock.

"Rachel!" I run towards and kneel down next to her.

"Finn your here." I lean down and brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah I promised I would protect you didn't I?" I say and she looks me in eye and throws her arms around my neck and hugs me and I forget Kyle is standing there and I don't want to let go. She doesn't.

"Get your hands of her." Kyle says. Rachel pulls away and I stand and pull her up with me.

"Finn lets go." she says and pulls on my arm so I am looking at her again. "Please Finn."

"No Rachel I will take you home and we will leave Hudson here okay?" Kyle says. This guy thinks he can kidnap her and push and now this thats it. I don't think before I punch Kyle in the jaw. He stumbles back the trips over a log on the ground.

"Come on Rach lets go." I say but before she can answer I grab her hand and drag her out of the woods I see Puck and Quinn but keep walking holding onto Rachel hand tight. We get to her car. She leans against and I push hair out of her face and rest my hand on her cheek. She puts her hand over mine.

"I'm glad you came back."

"I thought something happened to you and I just..."

"Finn I am fine because of you." I pull her into a hug and I breath in the her scent she smells like strawberries and vanilla. I hold on tight. I am crazy about her. She pulls away.

"I have to go home its getting late I will see you in school." She says and opens the door to her car. I look to my left and see a girl who asked to prom a few days ago and I said no but Puck is making me go and thats it. Rachel will go with me.

"Rachel do you have a date to prom?"

"No not yet."

"Good."

"Yeah well I am waiting for someone I can have fun with to ask me."

"Well we had fun tonight right Rach?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should wait til I ask you to prom so then we can more fun."

"Maybe Finn only if you ask."

"Promise?"

"Promise bye Finn." Then she pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. All I have to do is ask Rachel to Prom but I am gonna need help. Who should I ask for help? Tonight was the best night of my life because I spent it with Rachel. I drive home and fall asleep thinking about her laugh and her smile and her beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
